Approach Her, Toushiro!
by Ichikia
Summary: Kedua sahabatnya, Ggio dan Yukio, menyarankan agar Toushiro segera mendekati Kuchiki Rukia -senpainya di SMA Karakura- yang sudah lama ia kagumi. Tak terduga, karena suatu kejadian, ia jadi dekat dengan Rukia. Setelah sedekat itu, apa Toushiro punya keberanian untuk menyatakan cintanya pada Rukia? HitsuRuki, HitsuKarin. Rnr Minna-san!
1. First Introduction

Holla minna!

Setelah sekian lama, aku cuma baca-baca, sekarang aku udah jadi member disini, dan ikut nulis fanfic disini!

Ini cerita pertamaku, dengan pair HitsuRuki. Hm, ga full HitsuRuki sih, ada slight HitsuKarin. Gomen ne kalau jelek… maklum, ini fic pertama yang berhasil aku bikin… hehehe.

Oke, daripada lama-lama, silahkan dinikmati! *emang makanan* *abaikan*

**Disclaimer: Bleach original character by Tite Kubo-sensei!**

Summary: Hitsugaya Toushiro, seorang siswa SMA Karakura. Kedua sahabatnya, Ggio Vega dan Yukio Hans Vorarlberna, menyarankan agar ia mendekati Kuchiki Rukia -senpainya di SMA Karakura- yang sudah lama ia kahumi. Ia mulai bingung. Dan ketika Kami-sama telah memudahkan jalannya, apa ia akan berhasil mendekati Rukia dan menyatakan cinta padanya? HitsuRuki, HitsuKarin.

Chapter 1: First Introduction

* * *

"Aku terlambat lagi!" seru bocah berambut putih berlari-lari. Kaki-kakinya —yang mungil— menyelusuri lorong-lorong menuju kelasnya. Langkahnya terhenti di depan kelas 10-3. Bocah itu mengatur nafasnya dan menggeser pintu kelasnya. "Sumimasen, Aizen-sensei."

Guru berkacamata tebal itu berbalik dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Kau terlambat. Kali ini apa lagi, Hitsugaya Toushiro?"

"E.. Ano.. Aizen sensei…" Toshiro memegang tengkuknya gugup. Apalagi saat ini sekelas memandanginya dengan tanda tanya di kepala mereka.

"Mungkin dia harus mencuci celananya karena mimpinya semalam, sensei." Celetuk Karin memecah keheningan. Seluruh murid di kelas 10-3 gaduh, menertawakan celetukan Karin yang sukses membuat wajah Toushiro memerah menahan malu.

PLETAK! Aizen sensei yang melempar penghapus papan tulis ke papan tulis. Satu kelas hening seketika, menatap Aizen-sensei bingung. Aizen menghela nafas.

"Baiklah, Hitsugaya. Sebagai hukuman, kau harus membersihkan ruangan OSIS sepulang sekolah nanti. Sekarang, duduklah di bangkumu."

"Hai." Toushiro membungkuk lalu berjalan menuju bangkunya.

* * *

"Hm, sudah seminggu ini kau terlambat terus, Toushiro." Ujar Yukio, yang duduk di samping Toushiro sambil bermain game di PSP-nya.

"Apa jangan-jangan yang dikatakan Kurosaki itu benar? Kalau begitu siapa yang kau mimpikan?" timpal Ggio iseng. Ggio menyeringai lebar pada Toushiro.

"Hei, apa-apaan wajahmu itu! Kau mau menggantikan Ichimaru-sensei yang tidak masuk?" hardik Toushiro, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang mulai memerah.

"Ah! Aku tahu! Pasti Kuchiki-senpai kan?" goda Yukio. Wajah Toushiro semakin merah.

"Kuchiki Rukia? Kelas 11-2? Haha! Jangan bercanda kau Yukio, Kuchiki-senpai itu tidak ada seksinya, dia R-A-T-A." celetuk Ggio sambil mengeja kata 'rata' di akhir kalimatnya. Toushiro melempar tatapan membunuh pada Ggio.

"Urusai!"

Ggio gelagapan merasakan suhu di sekitarnya turun drastis —yang entah kenapa— selalu muncul ketika Toushiro marah.

"Gomenasai, Toushiro-sama." Mohonnya sambil menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan kepalanya. Ggio menghela nafas lega ketika suhu di sekitarnya berangsur normal.

"Hei, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku, Toushiro. Sekarang katakan, apa kau bermimpi tentang Kuchiki-senpai?" Yukio bertanya lagi sambil sibuk dengan PSP-nya.

Toushiro menggeleng. "Tidak."

"Lalu, kenapa kau terlambat lagi?" tanya Ggio dan Yukio, bersambungan.

Toushiro menghela nafas. "Ban sepeda Momo bocor lagi."

Ggio dan Yukio menahan tawa, mulai tertawa cekikan, dan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Toushiro menatap kesal pada kedua sahabatnya itu, menebarkan hawa dingin lagi di sekitar mereka. Ggio dan Yukio berhenti tertawa saat itu juga. Ggio mengatur nafas setelah suhu kembali normal.

"Hei, kuberi tahu kau, Hitsugaya Toushiro. Kalau kau masih nempel dengan sepupumu itu, kau tidak akan bisa mendekati Kuchiki-senpai."

"Hm." Gumam Yukio mengangkat jempolnya, sebagai tanda ia mengiyakan kata-kata Ggio. Toushiro menaruh dagunya di meja.

"Lalu bagaimana? Kami memang sudah dekat dari kecil. Dan saat orangtua Momo pergi dan tinggal di Korea, mereka menyuruhku untuk menjaga Momo."

"Kenapa kau repot-repot sampai melewatkan kesempatanmu untuk mendekati Kuchiki-senpai? Bukankah Momo juga punya pacar, Izuru Kira dari kelas 10-6? Ayolah, Toushiro. Kau juga harus memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Momo juga pasti akan sibuk dengan si pirang itu. Kau mau sendirian, ditinggalkan Momo dengan pacarnya? Makanya, kau juga harus punya pacar." nasihat Ggio pada Toushiro.

Toshiro mendengarkan kata-kata Ggio dengan serius. "Hm, mungkin akan kufikirkan lagi."

* * *

Bel pulang berdering nyaring. Seluruh siswa SMA Karakura membereskan buku-bukunya lalu berjalan pulang. Toushiro bangkit dan berjalan menuju kelas 12-1, kelas sang Ketua OSIS untuk mengambil kunci Ruang OSIS.

"Shiro-chan!"

Suara lengkingan seorang gadis terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya. Tanpa semangat, ia balikkan badannya untuk melihat gadis bercepol yang tengah berjalan menghampirinya, Hinamori Momo.

"Hari ini kita tidak pulang bersama ya, Shiro-chan. Aku harus ke bengkel untuk mengambill sepedaku lalu ke rumah Kira. Ibunya mengundangku untuk makan malam. Jadi, aku juga akan pulang agak larut."

Toushiro mengangguk. "Baiklah. Hati-hati, Momo. Aku tidak akan langsung pulang, aku harus membersihkan Ruangan OSIS dulu."

Momo tersenyum lebar. "Ah, hukuman dari Aizen-sensei, ya? Ah, untungnya tadi adalah pelajaran Unohana-sensei. Jadi, aku tidak dihukum sama sekali. Hehehe. Oh ya, kalau kau mencari Kurosaki-kaicho, tadi aku lihat kaicho menuju Ruang OSIS."

Toushiro mendengus. "Terserah kau saja, Momo. Nanti malam kau kujemput di rumah Kira."

"Tidak usah. Nanti Kira akan mengantarku. Tak perlu khawatir. Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, Jaa nee, Shiro-chan~" Momo melambaikan tangannya dan berlari menghampiri Kira. Toushiro memutar haluannya, langsung menuju Ruang OSIS.

Di depan Ruang OSIS, tampak seorang pemuda bertubuh tinggi tegap memutar kunci di lupang pintu. "Kurosaki-kaicho!" sapa Toushiro. Sosok berambut orange itu membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum ramah.

"Oh, kau. Toushiro! Apa hukuman lagi dari Aizen-sensei?" tanya Kurosaki Ichigo, orang yang berada di depan pintu Ruang OSIS, ketua OSIS SMA Karakura.

"Iya, kaicho. Apa hari ini ada rapat?" tanya Toushiro.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya akan memeriksa beberapa berkas. Ayo masuk." Ichigo mempersilakan Toushiro untuk masuk. Toushiro masuk, mengambil sapu, lalu mulai menyapu Ruang OSIS. Sementara Ichigo ke Ruang Sekretariat untuk mengecek berkas-berkas tersebut.

* * *

Setelah satu jam membersihkan Ruang OSIS, Toushiro berjalan pulang. Ichigo sudah pulang duluan, menyuruh Toushiro untuk membawa pulang kunci Ruang OSIS atau menitipkannya pada Karin yang akan latihan karate sore ini. Toushiro yang masih kesal pada Karin memilih membawa pulang kunci Ruang OSIS. Bisa-bisanya kaicho yang baik seperti itu punya adik yang menyebalkan, kata Toushiro dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba Toushiro teringat kata-kata Ggio tadi. 'Momo juga pasti akan sibuk dengan si pirang itu. Kau mau sendirian, ditinggalkan Momo dengan pacarnya? Makanya, kau juga harus punya pacar.' Kata-katanya selalu terngiang di fikirannya. Toushiro menggelengkan kepalanya frustasi. Mendekati Kuchiki-senpai? Itu akan sulit.

Kuchiki Rukia adalah anak Ketua Komite Sekolah, Kuchiki Byakuya. Dia orang kaya. Dia juga cantik dan baik, bagai Putri dari Negeri Dongeng. Bahkan walaupun rambut sebahunya dipotong menjadi seleher, dia tetap cantik. Mungkin dia tidak punya tubuh menarik seperti Inoue-senpai, atau Nel-senpai. Tapi dia sangat manis. Toushiro mengenalnya saat pertama masuk SMA, saat Rukia mempromosikan ekskul Teater. Mulai saat itu Toushiro mulai mengaguminya.

"AWAS!" pekik seseorang di belakangnya. Toushiro tersadar dari lamunannya, tapi sebelum ia membalikkan badan, sebuah sepeda menabraknya. Toushiro jatuh, begitu dengan pengendara sepeda. Ia meringis, lalu terpaku pada seseorang yang berusaha berdiri di depannya. Kami-sama, di cantik sekali… dia seperti…

"Ku-kuchiki… s-senpai?"

Rukia menepuk-nepuk roknya. "Kau tak apa-apa?" tanyanya sambil mengulurkan tangan. Toshiro menelan ludahnya. Ia meraih tangan Rukia yang terulur di depannya. Rukia memperhatikan Toushiro. Toushiro yang masih gugup mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Apa kau kohai-ku di SMA Karakura?" selidik Rukia. Toushiro terlonjak.

"B-bagaimana senpai bisa tahu?" tanya Toushiro. Rukia menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya, bersidekap.

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Kau memakai seragam SMA Karakura. Tubuhmu juga lebih pendek dariku, lagipula tadi kau memanggilku senpai bukan?"

Toushiro dilema. Sebenarnya ia tak suka jika masalah tinggi badannya ini diungkit-ungkit, tapi sekarang yang bicara adalah senpai idamannya. Ia berusaha menerimanya.

"Siapa namamu?"

"H-Hitsugaya T-Toushiro, senpai."

Alis Rukia berkerut. "Kau tidak gagap kan? Bicaralah dengan benar."

"Hitsugaya Toushiro." Jawab Toushiro, berusaha agar tidak terlihat gugup lagi.

Rukia mendirikan sepedanya, lalu tersenyum pada Toushiro, membuat wajah Toshiro merona. "Baiklah, Hitsugaya Toushiro. Aku Kuchiki Rukia. Dan sebagai permintaan maafku, aku akan mengantarmu pulang." ajak Rukia.

Toshiro berusaha mempertahankan ekspresi cueknya. Namun dalam hati, ia melompat-lompat senang. Bingo! Senpai yang dikaguminya menawarkan tumpangan gratis untuk dirinya. Rukia menaiki sepedanya. "Dimana rumahmu, Toushiro?"

"Beberapa blok lurus dari sini, Kuchiki-senpai."

"Kebetulan, aku disuruh mengambil pesanan Kaa-san-ku di toko yang melewati jalan ini. Ayo cepat naik!"

Toushiro pun naik ke sepeda Rukia. Rukia mulai mengayuh sepedanya sambil membonceng Toushiro.

"Kau kelas apa, Toushiro?"

"Kelas 10-3, Kuchiki-senpai."

"Panggil aku Rukia saja, dan aku akan memanggilmu Shiro-kun saja, bagaimana?"

Toushiro berfikir sejenak. "Baiklah, Rukia-senpai."

"Hm, terserah lah. Apa kau sekelas dengan Karin-chan?"

Toushiro mengerutkan keningnya. "Karin Kurosaki?" Rukia mengangguk, sambil tetap fokus pada jalannya.

"Ya, dia teman sekelasku." Jawab Toushiro.

"Apa kau akrab dengannya?" Rukia melirik Toushiro.

"Tidak, aku dan dan dia malah sering bertengkar di kelas. Dia gadis yang menyebalkan." keluh Toushiro.

Rukia tertawa renyah. "Hm, sayang sekali, ya."

Toushiro mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Maksudnya, Rukia-senpai?"

Rukia menggeleng. "Tidak, tidak apa-apa."

Rukia tetap fokus mengendarai sepedanya. Samar-samar, Toshiro dapat mencium wangi parfum Rukia. Kamisama, bahkan sudah sore begini pun Rukia-senpai tetap wangi… fikir Toshiro.

Chapter 1 selesai! Bagaimana minna? eh aku selipin sedikit humor di tengah cerita… maaf ya kalau garing, soalnya aku emang ga pinter bikin humor… huhu TAT. Baiklah. Karena ini fic pertamaku… RNR ya minna! Arigatou! ^_^


	2. First Date (?)

Ohayou~ ah akhirnya update juga. Terima kasih buat yang sudah review! Aku gak nyangka aku bakal dapet sambutan yang baik dari penikmat . terima kasih! Arigatou! Hatur nuhun!  
oke oke, mari kita lanjutkan ceritanya.

**Bleach Original Character by Tite Kubo**

**This Fanfiction by Ichikia**

* * *

Chapter 2 : First Date?

Jam masih pukul 06.45. Tidak seperti biasanya, Toushiro sudah berada di sekolah. Dengan santai, Toushiro berjalan menyusuri lorong menuju kelasnya. Tidak terburu-buru seperti kemarin-kemarin.

"Oi, Toushiro!"

Toushiro menghentikan langkahnya dan memutar badannya saat Ggio dan Yukio berjalan ke arahnya.

Toushiro mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Kalian darimana?" tanya Toushiro.

"Kami dari…"

"Ruang kesehatan," potong Yukio.

Toshiro mengalihkan pandangannya pada perban yang terbalut di tangan kiri Ggio.

"Kenapa Ggio?" tanyanya.

"Eh, i-itu, hm…" Ggio menengok kanan kiri, berusaha mencari alasan.

"Dia dihajar Soifon," potong Yukio -lagi. Ggio melempar tatapan tajam pada Yukio. Yang ditatap hanya membetulkan letak topi hitamnya –salah satu benda yang jadi trademark-nya selain PSP.

"Kenapa dia bisa dihajar Soifon?" tanya Toushiro penasaran.

"Dia mengendap-endap ke bangkunya."

"Untuk apa?"

"Menaruh cokelat di loker mejanya."

"Yukio!"

"Lalu?"

"Soifon memergokinya dan mengira Ggio akan melihat tugas kimianya, dan dia menjatuhkan Ggio dari lantai dua."

Toushiro bergidik ngeri. Tetapi kemudian ia berusaha menahan tawa. Wajah Ggio memerah menahan malu.

"Awas kau Yukio, aku akan membocorkan rahasiamu," ancam Ggio.

Yukio mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Rahasia apa?"

Ggio menyeringai licik. "Hehe, kau harus bersyukur. Hanya aku yang tahu soal ini, Yukio Hans Vorarlberna. Tentang Riruka-senpai." Kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk seringai licik.

Kedua mata Yukio membulat. "Hei, apa maksudmu−"

"Riruka-senpai? Gadis Seribu Boneka yang galak itu? Bagaimana ceritanya?" sela Toshiro penasaran.

"Khekhekhe… sayang sekali, kau tidak tahu Toushiro. Waktu itu kau belum pindah ke Karakura. Saat SMP, Yukio pernah memberikan hadiah ulangtahun untuk Riruka-senpai. Hadiah itu adalah sepasang kelinci mahal yang Yukio beli dengan mengorbankan seluruh tabungannya untuk membeli PSP baru. Tapi kau tahu? Riruka-senpai takut kelinci! Ia juga alergi pada bulu kelinci! Selama seminggu ia harus dirawat karena alerginya tidak sembuh juga. Dan dia mengancam Yukio, jika Yukio mendekatinya lagi maka ia akan patahkan PSPnya."

Ggio tertawa jahat melihat wajah Yukio memerah padam. Toushiro juga tidak sanggup lagi menahan tawanya. Sudut bibir Yukio membentuk lengkungan ke bawah, alisnya menukik tajam.

"Dasar rambut kepang!" geram Yukio. Ggio memandang Yukio tajam.

"Siapa yang kau maksud rambut kepang, eh? Dasar maniak game!"

"Kau! Sepatu buluk!"

"Topi buluk!"

Toshiro menghentikan tawanya dan sweatdrop melihat kedua sahabatnya adu mulut. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara manis memanggilnya namanya. "Shiro-kun!" Toshiro berbalik dan melihat Rukia melambaikan tangannya dari arah kelas Toshiro. Sedang apa Rukia-senpai di kelasku? Tanya Toshiro dalam hati. Rukia berlari menghampiri Toshiro.

"A-ada apa, s-senpai?" tanya Toshiro terbata-bata. Rukia menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggangnya.

"Kau ini, kenapa suaramu terbata-bata begitu? Kau pikir aku ini youkai yang menakutkan?"

Toshiro menggeleng cepat. "Bu-bukan, bukan begitu senpai. Aku hanya tak menyangka senpai akan mencariku."

"Aku hanya ingin memberi ini padamu," Rukia menyodorkan sebuah tiket pada Toushiro. Toushiro menerima tiket itu dengan bingung.

"Selasa nanti, akan ada pentas drama di Gedung Kesenian Karakura. Aku menjadi pemeran utama, lho! Jadi kau harus menonton dramaku. Ini tiket eksklusif, dan pentas dimulai jam tiga. Baiklah, aku akan kembali ke kelas, Matta Ashita, Shiro!"

Toushiro masih terpaku di tempatnya. Ia memandang tiket di tangannya. Tiba-tiba Ggio dan Yukio sudah muncul di samping Toushiro. Pertengkaran mereka berhenti seketika.

"Wah, senangnya dihampiri senpai idaman…" goda Yukio.

"Hm, sampai mencari ke kelas lagi… apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Shiro-kun~" Ggio tersenyum lebar-lebar. Toushiro terbelalak kaget melihat ekspresi menakutkan Ggio dan refleks meninju Ggio sampai terpental.

"Tanganku… wajah imutku… kau sudah merusaknya, Shiro~ kau harus tanggung jawab!" ujar Ggio dengan tangis bombaynya.

"Salah sendiri! Kau mau menyaingi death smile milik Ichimaru-sensei? Kau mengangetkanku!" bentak Toshiro pada Ggio.

"Yukio~ Shiro jahat padaku! Hiks… hiks…" Ggio berusaha memeluk Yukio, sebelum terjatuh karena Yukio sudah keburu pergi sebelum Ggio berhasil memeluknya.

"Hiks, kenapa semua jahat padaku! Kami-sama tidak adil…" Ggio merengek sambil berguling-guling tidak jelas, membuat siswa-siswa di sekitarnya sweatdrop seketika.

**Di kediaman Ichimaru**

"Hatsyiii!" Gin mengusap hidungnya. Sup miso yang baru saja disuapkan ke mulutnya menghambur keluar.

"Gin, kau sakit?" tanya sang istri, Rangiku Ichimaru yang mengintip dari pintu dapur. Gin menoleh pada Rangiku yang tampak khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ran-chan. Aku sehat," jawab Gin.

"Hm, baiklah~ kalau begitu bersihkan sup miso itu, dan cepat berangkat!" perintah Rangiku sambil kembali ke dapur. Ini flu atau ada yang membicarakanku ya? Fikirnya sambil mengusap-usap hidungnya.

* * *

Hari yang ditunggu tiba. Toushro datang paling awal dan duduk di bangku paling depan. Sebenarnya ia tak pernah suka drama. Tapi daripada ia menerima ajakan Momo untuk datang ke konser musik dengannya dan Kira, maka ia akan lebih memilih menonton drama Rukia. 'Ini demi pendekatanku dengan Rukia-senpai!' pikirnya. Toushiro memperhatikan sekitarnya. Teater masih sepi, baru beberapa orang yang datang. Toshiro pun memutuskan untuk menemui Rukia di belakang panggung.

"Kau tidak bisa datang? Ah, ayolah~ apa kau benar-benar tidak bisa melihat nee-chan tampil?" Rukia tampak sibuk mendengar penjelasan orang yang di telepon. Toushiro mengerutkan alisnya. Apa Rukia-senpai punya adik? Tanya Toushiro dalam hati.

"Pertandingan karate? Ah ya, maaf aku lupa. Gomenasai. Ya sudah, semoga sukses dengan pertandingan karatenya. Dan doakan nee-chan juga ya! Jaa!" ucap Rukia sambil menutup teleponnya.

Toushiro mengingat-ingat tentang pertandingan karate yang pernah dibicarakan Hanatarou, teman sekelasnya. Sekolahnya juga mengirimkan beberapa kontingen untuk turnamen itu. Dan yang paling diunggulkan di turnamen itu adalah Karin Kurosaki. Ya, tidak percuma sikap kasarnya itu, toh sikapnya itu bisa menjadi kelebihan untuknya. Dia memang gadis yang menyebalkan, selalu membuatnya marah, tapi dia he… hey! Kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya! Toushiro menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pikiran-pikiran aneh yang masuk ke dalam otaknya.

"Shiro-kun?"

Toushiro tersentak kaget. Ia mengelus dadanya. "Rukia-senpai membuat aku kaget saja."

Rukia tertawa. "Kau yang membuatku kaget! Tahu-tahu ada di belakangku. Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanyanya sambil melipat tangan di depan dadanya.

Toushiro mengusap lehernya dan menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku hanya bosan. Aku datang terlalu awal sepertinya. Jadi aku putuskan untuk menemuimu untuk mengobrol sebentar, sambil menunggu pentasnya dimulai," jelas Toshiro. Rukia menepuk kursi di sebelahnya. "Duduklah."

Toushiro duduk di samping Rukia. Hening menghampiri di antara Toshiro dan Rukia. Rukia yang mulai merasa tidak nyaman berusaha memecah keheningan dengan berdeham. "Kau bilang mau mengobrol kan? Kenapa diam saja?" tegur Rukia.

Toushiro berusaha mencari-cari topik untuk memulai pembicaraan. Aha! Toushiro akan menanyakan tentang telepon yang tadi diterima Rukia. "Rukia-senpai, apa—"

"Kuchiki! Cepat ke sini! 10 menit lagi kita akan tampil!" teriak sesorang di ruangan lain.

"Ah, baiklah, Youruichi-dono! Shiro-kun, sebaiknya kau cepat kembali. Sepuluh menit lagi aku akan tampil," Toushiro mengangguk. Rukia bangkit dan segera menghampiri Youruichi-dono. Toushiro lalu bangkit dan kembali ke tempatnya. 'Padahal baru saja aku akan menanyakannya,' batin Toushiro.

Ia duduk di kursinya tadi. Sudah banyak orang yang memenuhi gedung ini. Lampu di gedung itu meredup, lalu mati. Tirai panggung mulai terbuka dan pentas drama pun dimulai.

* * *

"Tidak! Jangan bunuh aku!" mohon seorang pemuda pada seorang wanita berkimono putih. Wanita itu mendekatkan wajahnya pada pria di depannya. Ia terdiam sejenak.

"Baiklah, aku tak akan membunuhmu. Tapi kau harus menuruti syarat ini. Jangan pernah menceritakan hal ini kepada siapapun. Kalau kau melanggarnya, maka kau akan langsung kubunuh."

Toushiro terpukau dengan akting Rukia yang berperan sebagai wanita salju. Rukia-senpai menakjubkan! Puji Toushiro. Ia terhanyut dalam cerita juga akting Rukia yang kelihatan begitu natural. Seakan-akan dia adalah Yuki-onna yang sebenarnya.

Tepuk tangan riuh menggema saat pentas drama selesai. Semua aktor dan aktris membungkuk hormat pada penonton. Rukia mengedipkan sebelah matanya kearah Toushiro, membuat Toushiro merona. Tirai pun ditutup. Perlahan-lahan lampu mulai hidup lagi, dan orang-orang mulai berjalan keluar. Toushiro berjalan menuju ruangan persiapan tadi, untuk menemui Rukia. Ia menunggu di depan pintu ruang persiapan.

Rukia membuka pintu dan menemukan Toshiro sudah menunggunya. Ia tersenyum. "Shiro-kun," sapanya. Toushiro menengokkan kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Rukia. Mereka pun berjalan keluar bersama.

"Rukia-senpai, aktingmu tadi sangat bagus," puji Toshiro. Rukia ia tertawa pelan sambil tersipu malu.

"Terima kasih, Toushiro-kun," jawabnya. Toushiro mengalihkan pandangannya lalu mengusap lehernya. Lagi-lagi senyuman manis Rukia membuatnya gugup. Ia benar-benar merasa ia bukan dirinya lagi saat bersama Rukia. Rukia dan Toushiro tetap berjalan bersama, dengan suasana hening di antara mereka.

"Kau bilang tadi ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, Shiro-kun?" Toushiro mengalihkan pandangannya lagi menghadap Rukia. Ia menerawang, mengingat apa yang tadi akan ia tanyakan. Tapi Toushiro hanya meringis pada Rukia.

"Ehehe… sepertinya aku lupa, senpai," gumam Toushiro. Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya pada jalan-jalan yang ramai dengan kerumunan orang-orang.

"Em… Kau suka vanilla, Shiro-kun?" tanya Rukia berusaha memulai percakapan. Toushiro menoleh lagi pada Rukia. Ia mengangguk gugup. "Aku suka, Rukia-senpai."

Rukia tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut Toushiro. Toushiro tersenyum dengan terpaksa dengan perlakuan Rukia. Biasanya, ia sudah mengomel jika diperlakukan seperti ini. Sekali lagi, Toushiro tak pernah suka diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. Hei! Walaupun tingginya hanya 133 cm, umurnya sudah 15! Ia sudah dewasa dan tak mau dianggap anak kecil. Dengan catatan. Kecuali untuk Rukia.

"Ternyata selera kita sama. Ayo kita makan es krim!" ajak Rukia. Tanpa bisa diantisipasi, Rukia menarik tangan Toushiro dan berlari. Toushiro yang terkejut hanya mengikuti kemana ia akan dibawa pergi oleh Rukia. Senyum terpaksa Toushiro digantikan dengan senyuman gembiranya. Ah, ia rela menjadi anak kecil lagi, asal Ia bisa bersama Rukia!

* * *

Cuaca Kota Karakura sangat cerah hari ini. Musim semi baru saja akan berakhir, digantikan dengan musim yang ditunggu semua siswa, musim panas. Langit cerah dengan beberapa awan menaungi warga Karakura. Tiga remaja laki-laki sedang berdiam di atas atap gedung sekolah, menikmati suasana hangat musim semi.

"Oi, Toushiro. Apa yang sudah kau dapatkan tentang Kuchiki-senpai selama satu bulan ini?" tanya Ggio.

Toushiro menggeleng, "Tidak banyak. Hanya hobinya, makanan kesukaannya, kesukaannya pada kelinci, dan musik favoritnya. Itu saja."

Ggio menggeleng-geleng. "Hanya itu?" Toushiro tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain mengangguk.

"Kapan kau akan mengatakannya pada Kuchiki-senpai?" tanya Ggio tanpa beranjak dari posisi sebelumnya. Pertanyaan Ggio barusan menyadarkan Toushiro dari lamunannya. Ia menunduk, dan menghela nafas. "Aku tidak tahu."

Ggio mengubah posisinya menghadapkan dirinya pada Toushiro. Ia menatap sahabatnya penuh tanda tanya. "Bukankah sudah sebulan ini kalian sudah cukup dekat? Jangan fikirkan soal apa yang dia suka, keluarganya, atau lainnya. Sebulan sudah cukup, kenapa kau tidak memberitahunya saja?" desak Ggio. Toushiro menggeleng. Ggio menghela nafas dan kembali ke posisinya yang semula.

"Kau harus segera memberitahunya. Kau lupa, dia itu punya banyak penggemar. Bisa saja ada salah seorang penggemar menyatakan perasaannya duluan sebelum kau. Jangan banyak membuang waktu lagi, apalagi untuk menyatakan cinta."

Toushiro takjub pada kata-kata Ggio. Walaupun diantara ia, Ggio, dan Yukio, Ggio-lah yang paling konyol, tapi kalau sudah serius ia bisa jadi yang paling bijak. Ia juga yang selalu menyemangati Toushiro untuk mendekati Rukia.

Yukio yang sibuk dengan PSP-nya mem-pause game-nya dan ikut campur dalam percakapan ini.

"Hei, Shiro, dengarkan kata-kataku dan Ggio. Cinta itu seperti game. Kau harus berjuang untuk memenangkannya. Kau tidak boleh takut kalah dalam sebuah game. Kalau kau sudah takut sebelum kau menang, maka sebaiknya kau tak perlu memainkan game itu." tambah Yukio. Ia kemudian kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya yang tertunda –bermain game.

Toushiro merenungkan kata-kata kedua sahabatnya. Ia lalu tersenyum, lalu bangkit.

"Baiklah, aku akan beritahu ia besok."

Sontak Ggio dan Yukio terbelalak kaget. "Hei! Kau terlalu cepat! Kau lupa kalau besok kita akan menonton pertandingan basket bersama-sama?" seru Ggio.

"Bukankah kau yang bilang agar tidak membuang-buang waktu? Dan untuk janji besok, kita batalkan. Kalian harus membantuku besok!" titah Toushiro seenaknya. Ia berjalan santai tanpa memerdulikan Ggio dan Yukio yang terpaku di tempat. Yukio mendelik kesal pada Ggio.

"Ini salahmu, Ggio! Kalau saja kau tidak mengatakan itu pada Toushiro, ia tidak akan membatalkan janji kita besok!" tuduh Yukio.

"Hei! Kau juga ikut berpartisipasi kan? Ini juga salahmu!" elak Ggio.

"Bodoh, ini salahmu!"

"Salahmu!"

"Salahmu!"

"Salahmu!"

"Rambut kepang!"

"Maniak game!"

Toushiro turun dari atap sekolah. Ia berlari menelusuri koridor kelas 11 untuk mencari Rukia. Berawal dari kelas 11-2, kelas Rukia. Rukia tidak ada, tidak ada yang tahu pasti ia kemana. Keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya. Setelah lelah Ia berhenti dan bersandar pada dinding, mengatur nafas. Di setiap sudut yang ia datangi, Rukia-senpai tidak ada. Salah satu temannya bilang mungkin ia ke Ruang Guru. Ia bangkit lagi untuk mencari Rukia di Ruang Guru. Tapi kemudian ia tersenyum, saat melihat Rukia sedang membaca majalah dinding di koridor.

"Rukia-senpai!" Gadis bermata ungu itu menoleh. Rambut pendeknya ikut bergoyang seiring gerakan kepalanya. Ia tersenyum saat melihat orang yang memanggilnya.

"Shiro-kun! Ada apa? Kenapa kau sampai lari-lari begitu?" tanya Rukia. Toushiro membalas senyuman Rukia dengan cengiran lebar.

"Aku mencari senpai. Oh, ya, apakah besok senpai bisa datang ke Taman Karakura? Ada yang harus aku bicarakan." serbu Toushiro tanpa berhenti. Ia takut gugup lagi dan lupa apa yang kan ia bicarakan.

Rukia tampak berpikir mendengar ajakan Toushiro. "Jam berapa?" tanyanya.

"Jam satu siang." tukas Toushiro. Rukia tersenyum dan mengangguk mengiyakan. "Hanya membicarakan sesuatu kan? Baiklah. Aku tak bisa berlama-lama besok."

Toushiro mengangguk. "Baiklah, Shiro-kun. Aku harus kembali ke kelas. Sampai jumpa besok!" Rukia berbalik dan berlari menuju kelasnya sambil melambaikan tangannya. Toushiro tersenyum sumringah menatap punggung Rukia yang semakin menjauh. 'Besok, aku harus berdandan yang tampan,' batinnya sambil mengelus dagu.

**TBC**

* * *

Yosh! chapter 2 edited! atas saran para senpai di fic ini, aku ubah sedikit bagian dari chapter ini. gimana senpai? apa sudah cukup? hehe, maaf ya agak lama gak mampir dan update lagi, habis pulsa modem abis 3 chapter 3 menyusul tak lama setelah ini, insyaAllah. review chapter 2 aku bales lewat pm atau di chapter 3. arigatou!

Balasan review!

**Wintersia**: terima kasih senpai~ hehe maaf buat typo-nya, aku usahakan di chapter ini ga banyak typo-nya ^_^ hehe kebetulan ya bisa sama pen-name-nya. Terima kasih senpai!

**Ririi-chan**: tos juga! Makasih ya buat review-nya, fic kamu aku tunggu ya!

**NightRin**: salam kenal juga! Ohoho masa sih… kalau begitu terima kasih! Semangat buat nulis!

**Guest**: ini udah update kok! ^^

**Hikary Cresenti Ravenia**: wah, makasih senpai… senpai yang paling pertama review lho! Tulisannya ke bold ya? Hehe, aku juga ga tau kenapa bisa jadi gitu semua, nih. Tapi aku usahakan tulisannya normal lagi di chapter ini.

Arigatou minna yang udah menikmati ceritaku. Jangan lupa, R&R ya! ^_^


	3. Toushiro's Confession

Yo, minna! chapter 3 update! cuma mau ngingetin, beberapa bagian awal chapter ini aku pindahin ke chapter 2 bagian akhir. jadi jangan lupa baca chapter 2 dulu ya, karena kalau langsung baca chapter ini nanti ga nyambung .-. enjoy!

**Bleach Original Character by Tite Kubo**

**This Fanfiction by Ichikia**

* * *

Chapter 3 : Toushiro's Confession

* * *

**Kediaman Hitsugaya, jam 11**

Toushiro membuka-buka lemarinya. Ia masih belum menemukan baju yang cocok untuknya. Sementara Ggio dan Yukio yang datang sama sekali tidak membantu. Ggio berbaring di kasur Toushiro sambil sms-an dengan pacar barunya, Apache. Yukio bermain dengan pacar lamanya, PSP yang sudah ketinggalan jaman tiga generasi.

Ggio mendudukan pantatnya di kasur Toshiro. Ia memperhatikan Yukio yang masih sibuk dengan Poppy —PSP kesayangan—nya.

"Oi, Yukio. Bukankah kau orang kaya? Kenapa PSP butut itu masih kau pakai? Kenapa kau tidak membeli yang baru saja?" seru Ggio pada Yukio. Yukio mendecih tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau lupa? Seluruh uang tabunganku hampir habis karena membeli makhluk mengerikan bernama kelinci itu. Kartu kredit dan gadgetku juga disita saat Tou-san tahu uang tabunganku habis. Tapi Tou-san menganggap aku sudah terlalu bosan dengan Poppy, makanya ia membiarkan Poppy bersamaku. Nah, Ggio, ini membuktikan bahwa Poppy setia padaku bahkan ketika aku tak punya uang lagi," jelas Yukio —sok menasihati.

Ggio mendecih. "Kau mengencani PSP-mu? Apa kau sudah gila karena ditolak Riruka senpai?! Yukio, lihat aku! Walaupun aku ditolak Soifon, aku bisa mendapatkan Apache! Kau jangan putus asa begitu!"

Yukio mem-pause game-nya lalu menengok pada Ggio. "Aku tidak putus asa Ggio. Lagipula, daripada aku ribet dengan makhluk bernama perempuan itu, lebih baik aku terus bersama Poppy yang setia padaku. Setidaknya, Poppy tak akan membuatku patah hati," cetusnya, lalu kembali pada Poppy.

Ggio menghela nafas, menyerah pada kegilaan Yukio. "Terserah kau saja."

"Hei, bantu aku! Kalian datang ke sini bilang ingin membantuku, kan? Kalian hanya menghabiskan makanan saja!" omel Toushiro. Di sekitar Toushiro, selain baju-baju yang berantakan, bungkus-bungkus makanan juga tergeletak begitu saja. Ggio hanya menampakkan gigi-giginya dengan seringai kuda, lalu menyahut omelan Toushiro.

"Kau ini seperti perempuan yang baru pertama kali diajak kencan saja. Padahal kan kau yang mengajak kencan! Kau hanya perlu mandi seperlunya dan pakai baju yang mana saja, perempuan kalau sudah suka menerima apa adanya," usul Ggio asal. Bletak! Sebuah buku —yang entah darimana— mendarat di kepala Ggio. Ggio mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Yang dikencaninya itu bangsawan, bodoh!" cela Yukio yang masih setia memandangi Poppy sambil memencet-mencet tombolnya.

Toshiro membuka-buka lemarinya sekali lagi. Dia mendesah dan duduk di samping kasurnya. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sebuah celana jins dan kaus hitam. Juga sebuah jaket putih. Hm, tinggal ditambah sepatu sport putih. Gotcha! Toshiro tersenyum puas. Ia bergegas masuk ke dalam lemari klosetnya, dan mengganti bajunya dan mencocok-cocokkan potongan baju dan celana yang dipilihnya tadi. Toushiro keluar dari klosetnya, dan segera memakai kaus kaki dan sepatu sport-nya, lalu bergegas turun. "Aku berangkat!" serunya dari bawah.

Dua orang di kamar Toushiro terdiam. Tiba-tiba Ggio teringat dengan buku yang membuatnya sakit kepala. "Yukio, kau yang melemparkan buku ini ya?" selidik Ggio sembari mengacungkan buku panjang hitam yang tadi mengenai kepalanya. Yukio mempause game-nya dan menoleh, dia mengambil buku itu lalu menatap Ggio.

"Jangan bodoh. Mana mungkin dengan jarak kita sedekat ini, aku yang melempar buku ini padamu? Lagipula, aku lebih berminat memainkan Poppy daripada memukulmu dengan buku," sanggah Yukio.

Ggio mengerutkan keningnya. "Toushiro?"

"Dia sibuk memilih-milih baju di klosetnya, mana mungkin ia menaruh buku ini di lemari klosetnya!"

Mata Ggio membulat. "Lalu, siapa yang melempar ini…"

Ggio dan Yukio mendengar sebuah suara berat berdeham. Mereka mendongakkan kepala pada asal suara berat itu. "Hm, maaf, kurasa buku itu milikku." Seekor, sebuah – atau apalah namanya, makhluk raksasa, dengan wajah seperti topeng badut dan tubuh dari kerangka tulang. Ia menyeringai menampakan giginya yang tajam.

"Huwaaaaa!" pekik Ggio dan Yukio. Mereka membuka pintu dan langsung lari terbirit-birit. Makhluk itu mengerutkan keningnya, dan menggaruk pelipisnya yang tidak gatal.

"Apa mereka tidak pernah mendengar cerita shinigami? Apa mereka tidak pernah membaca komik yang tokohnya aku? Ah, masa bodoh, aku hanya ingin mengambil buku ini," ujar makhluk itu. ia mengetuk-ngetukan pulpennya pada dagunya. "Gara-gara dua bocah itu, aku jadi lupa siapa yang akan kubunuh," keluhnya.

* * *

Rukia berdiri di dekat sebuah pohon besar. Terusan ungunya berkibar-kibar mengikuti arah angin. Sudah limabelas menit Rukia menunggu, tapi Toushiro belum juga datang. Ia mengetuk-ngetukan kakinya pada tanah.

'Shiro-kun mengatakan kalau akan mengatakan sesuatu yang penting? Apa ya?' tanya Rukia dalam hati. Ia melihat jam tangan putih yang melingkar manis di pergelangannya. Rukia mulai gelisah. Tepat setelah ini, ada janji yang tak kalah penting untuknya.

Toushiro berlari terburu-buru. "Rukia-senpai!" Rukia refleks menoleh pada suara yang memanggilnya. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Toushiro. Toushiro menghentikan larinya saat sampai di depan Rukia. Ia berusaha mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah. "Maaf, aku terlambat, senpai."

Rukia tersenyum maklum. "Tidak apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong, hari ini kau keren, Shiro-kun," puji Rukia. Toushiro menyengir dan memegang tengkuknya. Kebiasaan yang tak pernah hilang saat ia gugup. Pipinya juga ikut berpartisipasi menambah tanda kegugupannya, memerah.

"Jadi… apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Kuharap cepat, aku ada urusan lain setelah ini." Toushiro menarik nafas dalam, mempersiapkan kata-kata yang akan ia katakan. Kau pasti bisa, Shiro! Batin Toushiro. Rukia melipat tangan di depan dadanya, menunggu.

"Rukia-senpai, aku…"

"... Ya? Kau kenapa, Shiro-kun?"

"Aku... aku menyukaimu, senpai." Rukia terkejut, tapi dengan rapi ia menyembunyikan ekspresi terkejutnya dengan tersenyum. Toushiro mendongakkan kepalanya, kini ialah yang menunggu. Rukia memainkan jari-jarinya, berusaha menemukan kata-kata yang pas agar Toushiro dapat mengerti. Ia menggigit bibirnya gugup. "Hm, maaf, tapi Shiro-kun, aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai adikku." Wajah Toushiro yang semula penasaran dengan jawaban Rukia, kini menunduk lemah, dan mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Begitu ya," gumamnya lesu. Rukia tersenyum sambil memainkan jari-jarinya. Ia memandang awan yang berarak di langit.

"Waktu kecil, aku sangat ingin punya adik. Apalagi adik laki-laki. Tapi Tou-san dan Kaa-san sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan. Aku sangat senang ketika aku kelas enam SD, Kaa-san bilang Kaa-san sedang mengandung adikku. Tapi sayang, Kaa-san keguguran, dan dokter mengatakan Kaa-san takkan bisa mengandung anak lagi." tutur Rukia. Toushiro terkejut dengan cerita Rukia. "Makanya, saat aku bertemu denganmu, aku senang sekali. Sejak kita bertemu aku telah menganggapmu sebagai adikku."

Toshiro tersenyum pahit. Lalu dia teringat dengan pembicaraan Rukia di telepon tempo hari.

"Hm, Rukia-senpai… aku tahu aku tidak sopan, tapi waktu itu kau menyebut dirimu nee-chan dengan seseorang di telepon, saat pentas drama waktu itu. Kau juga menyebut kejuaraan karate. Apakah dia… juga orang yang kau anggap sebagai adik laki-lakimu?" tanya Toushiro. Senyum Rukia mengembang sekali lagi.

"Oh, itu… itu adalah Karin-chan. Aku menyuruhnya untuk datang juga ke pentas dramaku. Saat aku ke kelasnya, dia bilang ia akan datang. Tapi ternyata, pentasku bentrok dengan kualifikasi turnamen karatenya yang dimajukan."

Toushiro mengangguk mengerti. Jadi benar dugaannya. "Lalu, sebenarnya apa hubungan senpai dengan Kurosaki?" tanya Toshiro hati-hati. Rukia masih tersenyum manis.

"Karin-chan adalah… calon adik iparku!"

Toushiro mengangguk. Tapi, tunggu dulu! Mata Toushiro membulat, keningnya berkerut. Karin? Calon adik ipar? Bukankah Karin hanya mempunyai satu kakak laki-laki? Dan dia adalah…

"Rukia!" Toushiro dan Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya pada sumber suara itu. Seorang pemuda berambut orange berlari menghampiri Rukia. Kebingungan Toushiro terjawab.

"Kurosaki-kaichou?"

Ichigo menghirup nafasnya dalam lalu menghembuskannya. Ia tersenyum pada Rukia. "Aku pikir aku datang terlalu awal. Ternyata kau sudah duluan." katanya pada Rukia. Ichigo menoleh pada Toushiro di samping Rukia. "Eh, ternyata ada Toushiro juga," ujarnya sambil tersenyum ramah. Kebiasaan ramahnya -walaupun kerutan yang menyeramkan dikeningnya- tak pernah hilang. Toushiro hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Kita jadi kan ke Karakura Wonderland-nya? Stand Chappy akan tutup jam setengah empat sore, kata Ishida. Kita harus cepat-cepat," jelasnya pada Rukia. Rukia mendongakkan kepalanya pada Ichigo dan mengangguk, lalu menoleh pada Toushiro.

"Shiro-kun, aku pergi dulu." Toushiro tersadar dari keterkejutannya lalu menggaruk kepalanya sambil tersenyum canggung. "Iya, Baiklah… Rukia-nee. Bolehkah aku memanggilmu begitu?" tanya Toushiro. Rukia tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Tentu saja boleh."

"Baiklah, Toushiro. Aku dan Rukia pergi dulu. Jaa naa" Pamit Ichigo. Ia dan Rukia melambaikan tangannya pada Toushiro. Toushiro membalas lambaian tangan Ichigo dan Rukia dengan lesu. "Jaa naa, Kurosaki-Kaichou, Rukia-nee."

Toushiro memandang lesu pada punggung kedua orang yang saling berangkulan itu. Raga mereka semakin jauh dari pandangannya. Toushiro menghempaskan tubuhnya pada rumput di bukit taman Karakura lalu mendengus keras.

"Cintamu ditolak, eh?"

Toushiro menengok pada pemilik suara itu. Seorang gadis berambut hitam dan berkuncir satu, Kurosaki Karin. Ia mendecih dan berusaha tidak peduli pada gadis itu. "Cih, bukan urusanmu, Kurosaki. Lagipula apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Ia menatap Toushiro yang sedang berbaring. "Aku disuruh oleh si Baka Oyaji itu untuk mengawasi mereka. Ini giliranku untuk mengawasi setelah Yuzu bulan lalu."

"Cih, berkencan sambil diikuti? Itu menyebalkan."

Karin menghampiri Toushiro dan duduk di samping Toshiro yang terbaring. Sesaat hening diantara mereka sebelum Karin membuka percakapan.

"Kau beruntung, kakakku bukan tipe orang overprotektif dan posesif terhadap Rukia-nee. Dia juga tak pernah marah walaupun Rukia-nee menceritakanmu setiap hari."

Toushiro mendelik pada Karin, "Kau bohong." Karin membalas pandangan Toushiro dengan pandangan bosan andalannya, "Tentu saja tidak, bodoh. Kau bisa tanya pada Oyaji, Kaa-chan, atau Yuzu bahwa Rukia-nee selalu menceritakan 'adik barunya' saat makan malam bersama kami."

"Rukia-nee dan kaichou, mengapa mereka tidak pernah terlihat bersama saat di sekolah? Hubungan mereka juga tidak ada yang tahu," tanya Toushiro. Karin menengok pada Toushiro, lalu kembali menatap lurus ke depan.

"Tentu saja tidak akan. Fans Rukia-nee dan Ichi-nii kan banyak. Mungkin untuk Ichi-nii, fans Rukia-nee tidak jadi masalah. Tapi untuk Rukia-nee, fans Ichi-nii akan membawa bencana. Mereka fans yang sadis. Dan yang tahu hubungan ini hanya keluarga kami, keluarga Rukia-nee, dan sahabat dekat mereka saja."

"Bahkan orangtua mereka juga sudah tahu?"

"Tentu saja. Sejak awal mereka memang dijodohkan. Dan kebetulan, mereka ternyata saling menyukai sebelum perjodohan ini. Dan setelah tahu perjodohan ini… mereka jadi berpacaran. Orangtuaku dan orangtua Rukia-nee juga sudah setuju, untuk langsung melaksanakan pertunangan mereka bulan depan dan melangsungkan pernikahan mereka, saat mereka sama-sama lulus dari Uiversitas."

Toushiro menghela nafas kecewa. Terlalu banyak hal yang ia tidak tahu tentang Rukia. Toushiro mengira satu bulan dekat dengan Rukia, ia akan mengetahui semua tentang Rukia. Ternyata, tidak. Ia menatap kosong awan yang berarak di langit, dan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Ia sempat lupa, kalau anak tengah Kurosaki disampingnya tidak beranjak sama sekali. Mereka sama-sama terdiam, menikmati langit cerah hari ini.

"Kau tidak mengikuti mereka?" tanya Toshiro akhirnya.

Karin masih memandang langit, membalas, "Tidak, aku malas mengikuti mereka. Aku bosan melihat mereka selalu bergandeng tangan."

Toushiro menyeringai. Ia mengayunkan kakinya untuk duduk, "Kau iri ya?"

Karin menatap tajam pada Toshiro, "Tidak, aku tidak iri!" kilah Karin.

"Oh ya?" Toshiro mendekatkan wajahnya pada Karin, membuat wajah Karin memerah. "Ap-apa yang kau lakukan!" hardik Karin.

Toushiro menyeringai misterius. "Kau manis juga ya ternyata," sahutnya membuat wajah Karin seperti kepiting rebus. Karin semakin terbata-bata, "U-urusai!" balas Karin ketus dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada awan di langit. Toushiro ikut menatap langit. Hening, dan terlalu banyak hening yang mereka ciptakan daripada obrolan.

"Kau suka vanilla?" tanya Toushiro, berusaha memecah keheningan.

Karin mengalihkan pandangannya pada Toushiro, "Tidak, aku suka cokelat."

Toushiro bangkit berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Karin, "Bagaimana kalau makan es krim?"

Karin mendongakkan kepalanya, "Bukan ide yang buruk." Karin tersenyum lalu menyambut uluran tangan Toshiro. Tiba-tiba Karin berlari menjauhi Toushiro.

"Hey!"

"Kau harus mentraktirku kalau kau tidak bisa menangkapku!" tantang Karin. Toushiro mendengus kesal, tapi sesaat kemudian tertawa dan mulai mengejar Karin.

"Kalau aku bisa menangkapmu, kau yang harus traktir ya!"

"Coba saja!"

* * *

Ichigo dan Rukia sedang mengantri masuk di Karakura Wonderland. Ichigo menoleh dan melihat Karin dan Toushiro yang sedang berkejar-kejaran dengan ceria. Ichigo mengerutkan keningnya.

"Bukankah itu Shiro dan Karin, Rukia?" Rukia menoleh pada arah yang ditunjukan oleh Ichigo, lalu tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kurasa iya, itu mereka."

"Hm, apakah tadi dia menunggu Karin di taman?"

Rukia mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku tidak tahu," sahutnya.

"Ah, kenapa tadi Toushiro tidak bilang kalau dia akan berkencan dengan Karin?"

"Mungkin dia malu. Tapi kurasa mereka cocok."

Rukia menghela nafas. 'Walaupun rencana untuk mempertemukan mereka di teater kemarin batal, tapi mereka ternyata mereka tetap bisa dekat. Mungkin bukan aku yang menyatukan mereka, tapi takdir tuhan,' batin Rukia. Tangan Rukia terangkat dan memegang lengan atas Ichigo. "Ichi, antriannya sudah maju, ayo cepat masuk, nanti stand Chappy-nya keburu tutup" ucapnya manja.

Ichigo yang melihat tingkah Rukia hanya terkekeh. "Kau ini, selalu manja kalau berurusan dengan Chappy," kata Ichigo. Ichigo pun maju dengan tangan yang didekap Rukia. Setelah mereka mendapat gelang sebagai tanda masuk, mereka menikmati kencan mereka di Karakura Wonderland, yang untuk pertama kalinya, tanpa diikuti siapapun.

* * *

**Kediaman Hitsugaya, jam 3 siang.**

Ggio dan Yukio bersembunyi di salah satu lemari di kamar rumah Toushiro. Mereka berpelukan sejak mereka bersembunyi disini. Mereka tidak tahu, kalau makhluk tadi —yang padahal shinigami— tidak mengikuti mereka dan sudah pergi.

"Hei, Ggio, coba lihat keluar. Apa dia masih mengikuti kita?" saran Yukio. Ggio menggeleng-geleng dan tubuhnya masih merinding, "Ti-tidak, aku tidak mau!" tolak Ggio mentah-mentah.

"Hei, Poppy tertinggal di kamar Toushiro!" seru Yukio kesal.

"Masa bodoh dengan Poppy! Nyawa kita lebih penting! Kau pikir Apache tak akan marah-marah padaku karena aku sudah dua jam tidak membalas sms-nya!" seru Ggio tak kalah sengit.

Tiba-tiba lemari tempat mereka bersembunyi terbuka. Mata Ggio dan Yukio membulat, ketika mereka melihat sosok berkimono putih dengan rambut panjang basah yang menutup wajahnya.

"KYAAAAA!" Ggio, Yukio, dan sosok mirip hantu itu saling memekik. Ggio dan Yukio memekik ketakutan melihat hantu, dan si hantu memekik kaget melihat Ggio dan Yukio. GEDUBRAK! Ggio dan Yukio berusaha keluar dari lemari itu, tapi malah terjatuh dengan posisi yang tidak elit. Ggio menungging, sementara Yukio tertindih tubuh Ggio.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di kamarku!" hardik si hantu yang memperlihatkan sosok yang sebenarnya adalah… Momo!

Glek! Ggio dan Yukio merinding melihat Momo yang biasanya manis kini menatap mereka dengan tatapan haus darah. Momo meraih sebuah sapu, dan aura hitam muncul di sekelilingnya.

"KELUAR KALIAN DARI KAMARKU!"

"HWAAAAAAAA!" Ggio dan Yukio lari pontang-panting keluar dari rumah Toushiro. Mereka melupakan kamar yang berantakan, Poppy si PSP Yukio, juga handphone Ggio. Biarlah, sekarang nyawa mereka lebih penting, daripada harus kembali ke rumah angker yang salah satu penghuninya adalah Momo Hinamori.

**- THE END -**

* * *

Yo, minna-san! tamat juga fic ini~ terima kasih untuk reader dan senpai yang udah RnR fiction ini. gimana endingnya? tidak sesuai dugaan? penghancuran karakter? kenapa tamatnya gak elit gini ya -_- hehehe, maaf ya kalau ga sesuai harapan para reader. yosh! satu fic udah beres. kapan-kapan aku update lagi fic lain dengan pair yang lain. mungkin sekuel, atau part ichiruki-nya? hm aku ga janji, tapi kapan-kapan bakal aku coba. sekali lagi terima kasih minna-san *bungkuk-bungkuk* Review juga ya yang satu ini! Jaa nee!


End file.
